Boarders
by theelveshavethephonebox
Summary: So, this is a JohnLock fic set at a boarding school. I appreciate reviews greatly, they really help with my writing and ideas. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock's eyes fluttered open and he looked about the room. His professor stood at the chalkboard, arms crossed and glaring at him. A small smile spread across his lips and he leaned backwards. "Holmes, would you like to explain the reason for your little nap?" the older man angrily inquired.

"To put it quite frankly, sir, I was bored. The lesson, if you could even call it that, was simply trivial recitation. Recitation of things I learned years ago. So I do hope you'll excuse my little doze, sir. It was for good reason," Sherlock's deep, gravelly voice filled the small classroom, even at its low volume. His professor sighed and dismissed the arrogant student as he returned to the board.

Sherlock smirked and glanced to the side. He saw a shorter boy quickly snapped his head away. He shook his head and shut his eyes again.

John Watson flushed a deep pink, his heart racing. Sherlock amazed him. Intrigued him. Fascinated him. Sherlock sparked something in him. Every time John saw the tall, dark, mysterious boy he felt something. He didn't know what, but something. An unknown feeling stirred within him. _God I do hope this doesn't last_, John thought to himself.

"Watson?" the professor asked, staring down at John through his wired spectacles. "I-I'm sorry what?" John stuttered, his face turning redder than it already was. The hum of a quiet laugh rippled across the classroom and John saw Sherlock's smirk fade. "Um, would you mind r-repeating the question?" John asked, flustered. The professor opened his mouth to speak, but Sherlock shouted the answer from his seat. "Get out of the class, Holmes," the professor angrily shouted, pointing at the door. "Gladly, sir. Excuse me," he smiled as he sauntered out.

Sherlock strolled through the hallway, inspecting the cream colored walls. He made his way to the main office and stepped inside.

"Oh! Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson called. An grin erupted on Sherlock's face as he leaned across the wooden desk she sat at. She pecked him on the cheek and smiled warmly at him. "Well, what did you do this time, Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson sighed. "Oh, nothing. Just decided to take a little walk," Sherlock smiled, his soothing voice charming the old woman. She laughed and returned to filing her papers. Sherlock heard a door slam and then quiet grumbling and cursing. "Hello, Mycroft," Sherlock smiled, his back turned.

"Oh, not you again," Mycroft exclaimed, clearly agitated. "Yes. You can't seem to get enough of me, so I thought a visit was in order," Sherlock spun around, taunting his older brother. "Just give it a rest. Let your professors feel at least slightly adequate," Mycroft mockingly pleaded. "Never," Sherlock grinned. The sound of rowdy boys entered the halls and echoed into the office. "I'd best be off, then," Sherlock said. Mrs. Hudson gave him another peck on the cheek and he stepped out into the hall.

Sherlock noticed the shorter boy from class and hurried towards him. His heart rate quickened as he reached out for the boy's shoulder. He tapped his shoulder and cleared his throat. _Here we go. You'll be okay, just focus_, Sherlock thought to himself. John turned around and saw the lanky boy towering over him.

_Oh no_, the two thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate all the reads and the reviews. Thanks guys. I don't want to ask too much, but I would love some more reviews. Thanks again and enjoy!**

"I just wanted to apologize. For, uh, interrupting your answer," Sherlock began. "No, um, it's fine. Doesn't really matter to me," John answered, looking at the ground. "It's sort of my niche. Interrupting professors. Making them feel unnecessary," Sherlock smirked, glancing at a horde of young men barreling down the hall.

John chuckled lightly, "Well, I'd best be off to my dormitory. Homework, you know." He quickly turned and felt Sherlock's large, cold hand on his shoulder. Sherlock pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. "Would you like to come over to my room? Just to… hang out, I think the term is," Sherlock invited. "S-sure," John stuttered. "Alright then," Sherlock smiled and turned around quickly, heading for his dormitory. John looked around confusedly and hurried after him.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Sherlock announced as he threw the door to his room open. John crept inside of the dark, dreary room tentatively. He saw a head pop up from a cot in a corner of the room. "Wuh?" the boy slurred. "Uh, who's that?" John asked, confused. "Lestrade. Greg Lestrade. He sleeps quite often," Sherlock explained. "Sherlock, what are you doing?" Lestrade groaned blearily. "Giving my friend John here a tour, now shut up," Sherlock said sternly.

Friend. He called me his… friend, John thought frantically. His heart gained speed slightly as he jammed his hands into his trouser pockets. He felt droplets of perspiration forming on his forehead. Sherlock narrowed his eyes slightly, scanning the shorter boy. "Something… the matter, John?" he inquired. John cleared his throat, "No. No. I'm-I'm fine."

Quickened pulse, clenched jaw, sweating, sudden change in posture, previously fidgeting hands in pockets. Sherlock's eyes softened as he realized what John was thinking. "So, I'll see you at dinner, then. Do you need me to walk you back to your dormitory, or...?" Sherlock asked. "No thanks. I'm alright, thanks," John said, clenching his teeth at his repetition of a word. He turned and walked out of the room, his cheeks reddening. He stepped outside and looked up at the grey sky and sighed.


End file.
